Предыстория
by In vitro
Summary: Начало кровавого пути Костыля


_Название:_ **«Предыстория»**  
_Автор:_ In vitro

_Бета:_ Melian  
_Персонажи:_ Костыль, Друсилла, Ангелус, Дарла  
_Рейтинг:_ джен  
_Жанр:_ драббл, детектив

Фанфик написан в августе 2002 г.

_Газета «Times», Лондон за 29 сентября 1880 г., утренний выпуск, передовица, заметка:_

«Вот уже несколько месяцев, как добропорядочные жители Лондона обеспокоены небывалым доселе ростом преступности. Нападениям лишь за последние несколько недель подверглись многие весьма уважаемые члены нашего общества. Скотленд-Ярд прикладывает все силы для расследования жестоких убийств, а частные агентства попросту разводят руками. Полиция считает, что в городе появилась весьма опасная банда. Их прозвали «Кровавые убийцы» - у всех жертв перерезаны сонные артерии, и они обескровлены. «Убийцы» забирают у жертв деньги, снимают одежду. Если кто-нибудь может что-нибудь сообщить по поводу личностей этих нелюдей, полиция будет очень благодарна и обещает денежное вознаграждение в сумме 1000 франков. Свидетелей просим обращаться в ближайшее отделение Скотланд-Ярда.»

_Журнал «Society column», Лондон за 1 октября 1880 г., еженедельник, стр. 1-2, выдержки из статьи:_

« … сегодня лорд Степлтон и его жена леди Степлтон отмечают 10-ю годовщину супружеской жизни в своем поместье Карнеги-Холл в Вестминстере. На торжество приглашены более 50 человек, знакомых, родственников и друзей. Лорд Степлтон известен публике как перспективный политик, чьи нетрадиционные взгляды на экономику Великобритании нашли поддержку в высоких правительственных кругах. В первую очередь он прославился по разработке кодекса…

…среди приглашенных также будет присутствовать граф Бургундский со своей женой Клариссой и дочкой Сесилией, которая пользуется большой популярностью среди молодых людей. Девушка молода, красива, ее отец влиятельный человек, а к тому же владелец банка «Ситис», что уже само по себе говорит о том, что счастливчику, который будет достоин ее руки, достанется кроме прекрасной жены еще и немалое приданое. К Сесилии уже сватались два жениха – один – м-р Эндрю Валентайм - владелец кружевной фабрики в предместье Кроули, другой – обедневший дворянин м-р Вильгельм Бладтоун - поэт. Но обоим неукротимая красавица ответила отказом. Посмотрим, быть может на сегодняшней вечеринке Сесилия найдет себе мужа, ведь среди приглашенных будет немало молодых людей. К слову, Валентайм и Бладтоун также приглашены. Может строптивая Сесилия даст им еще один шанс?..

…несмотря на события последних месяцев лорд Степлтон надеется, что прием пройдет без эксцессов и обещает море икры, шампанского и веселья всем приглашенным…»

_Энциклопедия__ «The known people of England», __издание__ 1879 __г__., __т__. 1:_

БЛАДТОУН Вильгельм (20.08.1849г.) – сын сэра Генри Бладтоуна, потомка древнего и благородного рода Бладтоунов. Окончил Принстонскую гимназию в Лондоне и Оксфордский университет, отделение языков и философии. Участвовал в 1875 году в создании «Прогрессивного литературного кружка», который распался в 1876 году. В настоящее время занимается драматургией, переводами с разных языков. Холост, проживает в доме родителей на 122-Парк-лейн, дом № 2, неподалеку от Централ-парк-вест. Клубы: Англо-американский литературный, Димонвильский, карточный клуб Монстрель.

_Газета «Times», Лондон за 2 октября 1880 г.,вечерний выпуск, криминальная хроника, 10 стр., заметка:_

«Вчерашний прием в особняке Степлтонов в Вестминстере ознаменовался печальным событием. В десять часов вечера из Карнеги-холла вышел м-р Вильгельм Бладтоун и не вернулся домой до сих пор. Очевидцы сообщают, что он находился в очень плохом расположении духа, возможно из-за непонимания слушателями его драматургии. В этом квартале были замечены аморальные элементы нашего общества, поэтому если кто-нибудь знает местонахождение м-ра Бладтоуна, редакция газеты просит обратиться в ближайшее отделение Скотланд-Ярда».

_Газета «Times», Лондон за 3 октября 1880 г., утренний выпуск, передовица, заметка:_

« НОВОЕ УЖАСНОЕ УБИЙСТВО В CENTRAL-PARK!

Вчера в газете мы уведомили об изчезновении м-ра Вильгельма Бладтоуна после торжества в Карнеги-Холле.

Сегодня в 8 часов утра некая Маргарет Форестер, прачка, шла на роботу, проходя через Центральный парк. Ее внимание привлек странный запах, доносившийся, как ей показалось, откуда-то со стороны восточной ограды. Девушка оказалась любознательной и решила посмотреть, что там. Среди ящиков с песком она обнаружила труп несчастного м-ра Вильгельма Бладтоуна. Как и в шести предыдущих случаях за последний месяц, тело было обескровлено, но орудия преступления и улик не обнаружено. Следствие зашло в тупик. Как стало известно, врагов у м-ра Бладтоуна не было. Полиция вновь обвиняет таинственных «Кровавых убийц», на счету которых уже 7 трупов. Похороны будут завтра, в 12:00 на Центральном кладбище. Редакция газеты выражает искренние соболезнования родителям и родственникам покойного.

Но сколько еще необходимо жертв, чтоб полиция наконец нашла и обезвредила кровавую банду и жители Лондона могли спокойно спать?»

_Свидетельские показания М-с Хэлен Степлтон на дознании по делу Вильгельма Бладтоуна от 3 октября 1880 г. :_

« - …да, все что знаю – расскажу… Его мать – Констанция - моя лучшая подруга, поэтому Вильгельм был приглашен на наш с мужем праздник… А я ведь предупреждала ее, что не стоит так носится с этим сорванцом, а она все отмахивалась. Вот он и вырос, решив, что ему все дозволено. Ведь его родители были ранее достаточно богатыми, чтобы вырастить избалованного сына. Вилли с детства был неопрятный, нервный, непоследовательный в поступках, но, пожалуй, довольно ранимый, легко впадающий в депрессию. Родители его обожали как единственного ребенка в семье и во всем ему потакали. За два года до смерти он промотал состояние родителей, которые по-прежнему души не чаяли в своем любимчике, зачастил по сомнительным клубам и девицам… Еще в университетские годы стал писать стихи, но над ними смеялись, а он этого все никак не понимал. Я бы сказала, что у него был тяжелый характер, и слабое тело впридачу. Из перспективного жениха он превратился в бездаря, курящего алкоголика с навязчивыми идеями. Эти слова грубы, но это правда, хоть и не хорошо так говорить о покойном… Его стихи были странными, кровавыми и жестокими. Кое-кто даже говорил, что лучше загонять в себя костыли, чем слушать скрежет этого левши. В его принимали в обществе лишь из-за уважения к его родителям и для сохранения чести семьи; в последнем, правда, я не уверена. Все его сторонились, и тот ужасный случай стал достойным завершением его никчемной жизни, что он влачил… Вилли не женился, ни одна порядочная девушка бы не согласилась выйти за него. Одной он делал предложение, но она… (если можно не буду называть ее имя, дабы не навлечь на невинную девицу проблем) так вот она ему отказала, что впрочем, вовсе не удивительно. В ту ночь, кстати, он ее снова видел, не знаю, что произошло между ними, возможно ссора, но после этого он вышел из Карнеги-холла, и больше его никто не видел. Разумеется, до вчерашнего утра, а сегодня вы меня вызвали как свидетельницу. Но, пожалуй, я больше ничего не могу добавить…

- Вы не видели ничего подозрительного в тот вечер возле дома?

- Сейчас такое время, что жить в Лондоне стало очень опасно. Наш дом находится в деловой части Лондона, поэтому тут всегда ошивается множество разных типов. Но ничего особенного я не заметила.

- Последний вопрос, м-с Степлтон, как вы считаете, кто убил Вильяма Бладтоуна?

- Конечно, я очень расстроена, что все это грязное дело касается нашего дома, но я не хочу строить никаких предположений. Мы были вынуждены терпеть Уильяма из-за добропорядочности его родителей. Не хорошо так говорить, но мы все даже рады, что на одну бездарность и пьяницу вчера стало меньше. Мне жаль не его, а его родителей, особенно мать: она такая ранимая, и так его любила, несмотря на его несносный характер... Что касается тех, кто совершил это, – я даже не могу предположить кто они. Врагов у Вильяма не было – он даже не заслуживал иметь достойных врагов. Наверное, это была какая-то шайка воров, что позарилась на его кошелек. Правда, сомневаюсь, что там было много денег… В таком случае это все действительно странно…

- Большое спасибо Вам, м-с Степлтон за то, что удосужились прийти и ответить на наши вопросы… Следующий свидетель!…»

_Газета «Morning Post», Лондон за 10 октября 1880 г., утренний выпуск, передовица, продолжение на 2 стр., статья:_

« КТО ЖЕ ОНИ, КРОВАВЫЕ УБИЙЦЫ ИЗ ЛОНДОНА?

Наконец-то полиции удалось напасть на след этой банды, ведь теперь уже никто не сомневается, что убийц несколько и действуют они слаженно.

Вчера в 2 часа ночи м-р Джон Паркер возвращался домой на Честертон-лейн в нетрезвом состоянии. Его жена Сюзанна беспокоилась долгим отсутствием мужа и, увидав Джона из окна, вышла его встречать из дому. Она удивилась, увидав еще издали Джона и его друга м -ра Арчера Мюррея в компании с 4 незнакомыми людьми, которые, как ей сперва показалось, вели Джона и Арчера к ней домой. Сюзанна была очень рассержена и прокричала в качестве приветствия нечто не совсем цензурное, помахала им рукой. Люди, которые сопровождали ее мужа и приятеля, казалось, только теперь увидели Сюзанну. По ее словам, они как-бы замешкались, но потом один из них стал кривляться и ехидничать. Сюзанна совсем взбешенная, что ее муж шляется пьяный ночью в компании с какими-то франтами и девицами, по внешнему виду отнюдь не невинными, пригрозила вызвать полицию, если они так будут себя вести. Но тут же увидала, что Джон очень бледен, костюм разорван и в крови. Женщина закричала от страха и устремилась к нему. Те же люди бросили Джона и стали приближаться к хозяйке. Она поняла их намерения и вновь закричала. На шум выбежал конюх Джек с двустволкой и, вскоре, горничная Маргарет. Незнакомцы, казалось, посовещались и бросились наутек. Побежав к тому месту, где они только что стояли, Сюзанна снова вскрикнула и упала в обморок от ужасной картины, которая открылась ее взору. Ее муж был уже мертв, весь вымазан в крови, которая еще некоторое время продолжала стекать с его раны на шее. Казалось, он был полностью обескровлен, до того бледным было его лицо. Пока служанка поднимала хозяйку, конюх Джек подбежав к хозяину и убедившись, что он мертв, подошел к его другу. Тот был еще жив и успел прошептать несколько загадочных слов: «…ризрак…он пьет…» - но тут же умер. Конюх не понял, что значат эти слова, но готов поклясться на Библии, что Арчер Мюррей сказал именно это. Догнать же ту четверку ему не удалось, но благодаря его показаниям, а также cловам служанки и вдовы Паркер, стало возможным создать словесный портрет «Кровавых убийц» (ведь никто не сомневается что это были именно они):

№ 1. Молодой человек, лет 30, волосы длинные, кудрявые, каштановые, цвет глаз неизвестен, лицо большое и бледное, рост приблизительно 6,2 футов. Был одет в черный фрак, такого же цвета брюки и броскую красную жилетку с блестящим галстуком. Внешность аристократическая.

№ 2. Молодой человек, 25 - 30 лет, волосы средней длинны, светло-русые, брови темные, невысокого роста – 5,7 футов, очень худой и бледный. Был одет в серо-коричневый сюртук молодежного покроя, белая рубашка расстегнута на груди. Ходит угловато и расхлябано. Род деятельности определить трудно. Именно он вел себя неприлично – возможно он главарь их шайки.

№ 3. Молодая девушка лет 25, волосы длинные, вьющиеся, черные, заколоты наверх в виде розы, концы ниспадают на плечи, рост 5,6 футов, нормального телосложения. Была одета в рубиново-красное платье с глубоким декольте и шалью, вышитой люрексом. Украшений не носила, но имела очень длинные красные ногти.

№ 4. Молодая девушка 25 - 28 лет, волосы длинные, неряшливо уложены, русые, рост 5,6 футов, нормального телосложения. Была одета в бордово-терракотовое платье с воротником-стойкой, на шее медальон и шерстяной платок.

P.S. Полиция убедительно просит всех, кто увидит людей, похожих по описанию на «Кровавых убийц», не пытаться ни в коем случае обезвредить их самим, а незамедлительно прибегнуть к помощи Скотланд-Ярда. Эти люди очень жестоки и опасны. По-прежнему неясны орудия убийства и куда они девают кровь жертв. Как и в предыдущих случаях, у м-ра Паркера и м-ра Мюррея были украдены деньги и документы. Во избежание повторения подобных инцидентов полиция просит жителей Лондона быть предельно внимательными. Доподлинно известно лишь то, что убийцы выбирают богатых жертв, не выходя за пределы Лондона, убивают ночью в безлюдных местах, чтобы не было свидетелей, и убивают с предельной жестокостью.

_Из беседы двух пожилых леди, Лондон, Тайм-сквер, 11 октября 1880 г:_

« - … вот и я говорю, м-с Даутфайер, – просто беспредел!… Иду я давеча по кладбищу на могилку своего Томаса, прохожу через северные ворота, как обычно. А там ведь несколько свежих могил недавно поставили – тяжелые сейчас времена. Была среди них и могила того молодого человека – дай Бог памяти! – Стоуна или как там – не помню.

- Какого Стоуна?

- Мы еще с Клотильдой на похороны его ходили – там ведь весь город был – где-то с неделю назад. Ну, того, что в парке нашли обескровленным…

- Как же его?… Бладтоуна?

- Да. Он самый. Хорошая у тебя память! Так о чем же я говорила? Ах, да! Гляжу я – земля-то в том месте разворочена, крест да камень сломаны, а могила-то пуста! Ну, дела! Почему знаю, что пуста? Ну, заглянула туда, мало ли чего. Представляете себе, м-с Даутфайер? Диву даешься, в какое время мы живем! Беспредел – людей убивают, вандалы оскверняют их могилы. Недаром я говорила своему покойному Томасу, не к добру …»

_15 октября 1880 г., рабочий квартал Лондона, бойлерная на территории завода, 17:49 по местному времени:_

- Вы говорите, они в бойлерной?

- Да, их там видели – четверо, подходят по всем приметам. Наконец-то. Месяцы безрезультатных поисков пришли к концу. Я верю в удачу… Бриггерс, зайдите с левой стороны, Миттчел и Стаут – справа и назад, остальные по сигналу за мной… Льюис, проверьте окно!

… … …

- Ну что?

- Да, сэр. Они там. Я их видел. Подтверждаю – подходят по всем приметам. И тот, что шатен, действительно похож на убитого в Центральном парке… Все четверо (и дамы) лежат на каменных плитах, возможно спят. Оружия ни холодного, ни огнестрельного возле них не заметил… Прикажете начать операцию?

- Все на своих местах? В таком случае, дай сигнал. Начинаем!

ВНИМАНИЕ! ЭТО ПОЛИЦЕЙСКИЙ РЕЙД! ВЫ АРЕСТОВАНЫ! ПРЕДЛАГАЮ ДОБРОВОЛЬНО СДАТЬСЯ! БОЙЛЕРНАЯ ОКРУЖЕНА! ВЫХОДИТЕ ПО ОДНОМУ С ПОДНЯТЫМИ РУКАМИ!

- Ну что?

- Тишина. Хотя нет – очевидно, услышали.

- ДАЮ ВАМ СРОКУ МИНУТУ – ПОСЛЕ ЭТОГО ВАШИ ДЕЙСТВИЯ БУДУТ РАСЦЕНИВАТЬСЯ КАК НЕПОДЧИНЕНИЕ ВЛАСТЯМ, ЧТО МОЖЕТ ТОЛЬКО УСУГУБИТЬ ВАШЕ ПОЛОЖЕНИЕ! ПОВТОРЯЮ – У ВАС МИНУТА НА РАЗМЫШЛЕНИЯ!

- Черт! Здесь так темно, а ведь эту четверку объявлено самыми опасными преступниками года. Может, вызвать подкрепление?

- Не стоит. Справимся – не дьяволы же они, чтоб их не остановил отряд полиции…

- МИНУТА ИСТЕКЛА! ВЫ ВЫХОДИТЕ?

- Да, мы выходим, мистер коммисар! По одному, как вы и сказали, мистер коммисар! Сегодня вам действительно повезет!

- Стойте, мисс! Ни с места – буду стрелять!.. Я же сказал – СТОЙ! Стой, стреляю! Боже мой! Это же невозможно, этого не может быть! Бриггерс, Миттчел – сюда!

- Ваши подчиненные мертвы, мистер коммисар! И вы – тоже!

- АХ!…

- Стаут, Рэйверс, Сандлер – помогите же командиру! Стреляйте в нее!

- Боже милосердный! Я попал 5 раз в сердце, а она не умирает? Что это значит? Нет, не подходи ко мне! НЕ-Е-Е-Т!

- Что с Льюисом? Где остальные?

- Эта женщина сумасшедшая! Сзади! О, Боже! Вот и другие! Но они тоже не умирают! Картрайт, дай обойму!

- Пощадите! НЕ-Е-Т!

- Господь милосердный! КТО ЖЕ ВЫ?

- Да, да, бойся меня! Беги и расскажи всем, кто мы. Мы звери, мы будем вас убивать и убивать… Мы больше не будем скрываться. Пусть все знают… Беги, расскажи!

- Костыль, черт тебя побери, что ты делаешь?

- Отпускаю его. А ты против, чтоб все узнали или как, Ангелус?

- Не выйдет!

- Нет, пожалуйста, не надо! Отпустите меня!… А-А-АХ!

- Ты совсем сдурел! Видно, Дру с твоей кровью высосала последние мозги!

- Наш миленький Костылик решил показать плохому полицейскому свою сущность?

- Что в этом плохого, Дру?

- У меня испорчено платье!

- Извини, любимая! Я подарю тебе море других, с прекрасными девушками в них. У тебя будет все, что пожелаешь!

- Ах, ты мой покойничек!

- Хватит с меня!.. Дарла, оторвись наконец – еще успеешь наесться! Мы все должны бежать – дальше оставаться в Лондоне стало опасно… А с тобой, Вильям, мы еще поговорим.

- Непременно!

_Газета «Topical news», Йоркшир, Шеффилд за 15 ноября 1880 г., 5 стр., выдержки из криминальной хроники:_

«Вот прошел уже месяц после кровавого побоища в Лондоне, результатом которого стала смерть 7 полицейских от банды так называемых «Кровавых убийц». Как сообщают достоверные источники из Лондона, сейчас в городе период затишья – за последние четыре недели - ни одной жертвы. М-р. Томас Ричардсон – начальник Скотланд-Ярда, считает, что убийцы покинули пределы Лондона и, возможно, всей Англии. Их личности так и не удалось установить – основной остается версия, что это приезжие, возможно, сектанты. Где же они теперь – нам остается лишь предполагать…»

_Газета «Topical news», Йоркшир, Шеффилд за 23 ноября 1880 г., 1 стр., заметка:_

«ЭКСТРЕННЫЙ ВЫПУСК! НАЙДЕН ТРУП!

Сегодня наш мирный городок был потрясен страшной новостью. В реке Давн был найден труп молодой девушки лет 20. Сейчас устанавливается личность убитой, что сделать довольно трудно. Как стало известно из первоисточников, ее лицо изуродовано из-за долгого пребывания в воде, а также она потеряла большое количество крови. Мер города пребывает в недоумении. Подобных случаев еще не происходило в Шеффильде. Кому могла понадобиться смерть этой молодой девушки? Что стало причиной смерти? Следов удушения не обнаружено. Рассматривается версия о самоубийстве – девушка порезала вены и прыгнула в воду. Но каким образом труп был найден на средине реки, куда она не могла доплыть с такими ранами? Эти и другие загадки разрешит следствие.

_Р.S._ Во время верстки номера стали известны некоторые подробности этого дела. В частности, установлена личность убитой. Это дочь фермера Джекобсона – Мисс Лидия Джекобсон, 19 лет от роду. Намедни она с подругами отправилась гулять в лес, но, собирая ягоды, девушки разошлись, договорясь встретится возле пещер. В условленное место Лидия Джекобсон не явилась.

Редакция газеты выражает глубочайшее сожаление М-ру Джекобсону по поводу тяжелой утраты».


End file.
